1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for forming via patterns and/or wiring patterns on a wiring board and a manufacturing method therefor.
For those designated countries which permit the incorporation by reference, the contents described and/or illustrated in the documents relevant to Patent Application No. 13/534,763 filed with the U.S. Patent Office on Jun. 27, 2012, which is a continuation of PCT/JP2010/073606, filed Dec. 27, 2010, claiming priority based of Patent Application No. 2009-297933 filed with Japan Patent Office on Dec. 28, 2009 and Patent application No. 2009-297954 filed with Japan Patent Office on Dec. 28, 2009 will be incorporated herein by reference, as a part of the description and/or drawings of the present application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relating to imprinting method, known in the art are a technique in which a form is made for forming wiring patterns on an insulating layer using photolithography technique (Patent Document 1: Published Patent Application No. 2001-320150) and a technique in which steps of photolithography, plating and polishing are repeated to form a two-stage shaped form for forming via patterns and wiring patterns (Patent Document 2: Published Patent Application No. 2005-26412).